Don't Touch My Mother
by baoxiu
Summary: Minseok merasa iri dengan Luhan yang dengan mudahnya mengajak mama pergi jalan-jalan. Namun sebenarnya, Luhan mendekati mama Minseok dengan sengaja, karena sebuah maksud tujuan. Dan tujuan itu….. pendekatan terhadap calon mertua! / Luhan x Minseok. GS!


Minseok merasa iri dengan Luhan yang dengan mudahnya mengajak mama pergi jalan-jalan. Namun sebenarnya, Luhan mendekati mama Minseok dengan sengaja, karena sebuah maksud tujuan. Dan tujuan itu….. pendekatan terhadap calon mertua?! / Luhan x Minseok. GS!

.

.

.

Don't Touch My Mother

**By** : baoxiu

**Cast** : Minseok; Luhan

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance, Family

**Warning** : Typos, GS

**Disclaimer** : This story is my own inspiration!

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

Dua―tiga anak tangga kuturuni dengan gesit. Tak kupedulikan suara bibi Marry―pelayan rumah kami―yang sibuk beradu dengan suara TV di ruang tamu, hanya demi mengingatkanku bahaya melayang di udara dalam beberapa saat di tangga yang licin.

Bugh!

"Ough," Aku meringis kesakitan. Kurasa, tulang dudukku baru saja mencium mesra lantai rumah, yang beberapa menit lalu, sedang dibersihkan. Bahkan aku masih bisa mencium aroma cairan pembersih lantai rumah kami yang khas―_Bubble gum_.

_"Are you okay?"_ bibi Marry berlari ke arahku, dan hendak menolongku. Sialnya, ia masih membawa spatula yang digunakannya untuk memasak makanan―entah apa itu―di dapur. Dan spatula itu, mengenai pergelangan tanganku. Oh, ayolah bibi Marry! Kapan kau mencoba untuk berhati-hati?

_"Uhm.. I'm sorry,Nona Minseok―"_

_"It's okay!"_ Aku berdiri tertatih-tatih dan hendak menuju kotak P3K yang berada di dekat rak TV, ruang tamu. Balutan kasa perban yang ada di tangan mempercantik estetika tubuhku.

Bibi Marry adalah pelayan baru di rumah kami. Pindahan dari Vancouver beberapa bulan lalu, dan belum terlalu lancar berbahasa Korea. Oleh sebab itu aku harus terbiasa ngomong Inggris kepadanya. Beliau masih muda, dan belum berpengalaman. Wajar saja sih, kalau sering bertindak ceroboh.

"Mama kemana?" Tanyaku mengalihkan perhatian. Kulihat bibi Marry menghentikan pekerjaannya―memasak, sebentar.

"Nyonya pergi dengan Tuan muda Luhan," Ujarnya dengan suara lumayan keras. Ya, karena suara TV yang menyala lumayan keras pula, tidak memungkinkan aku mendengarnya kalau ia berbicara dengan suara rata-rata.

"Ugh, sial." Aku mengerang. Kadang aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran mama, yang dengan mudahnya dipengaruhi oleh bocah sok itu. Entah siapa yang terlebih dahulu menawarkan diri untuk jalan bersama, yang jelas itu menyebalkan! Anak mama itu kan aku, kenapa tidak minta bantuanku saja? Kenapa harus bersama bocah itu.

Luhan, namanya. Sekelas denganku dari kelas 3 SD. Entah kenapa, kami selalu mendapat kelas yang sama, dan itu menggangguku. Banget! Anaknya menyebalkan. Selalu sok kuat dan merasa hebat―sombong sekali. Cih,memangnya apa yang mama andalkan oleh bocah ingusan itu?

Pikiranku melayang 6 Tahun lalu. Waktu itu kami masih kelas 5. Ia dengan sombongnya memamerkan sepatu barunya. Sepasang sepatu futsal Nike Hypervenom berwarna orange jeruk. Pikirku, apa hebatnya? Hingga Chanyeol―teman sekelas kami, dengan sengaja menginjak sepatu itu hingga kotor. Dengan waktu yang bersamaan dengan sepatu baru yang berubah menjadi kusam itu, ia menangis sekeras mungkin. Ia bilang, ia tidak mau sekolah lagi sampai sepatunya bersih seperti baru. Sungguh, aku serius. Itu sangat bodoh!

_"Nona, breakfast already prepared."_ suara lengking khas bibi Marry membuyarkan lamunanku.

_"Wait for minute! I'll get dressed first, before eat," _Ujarku seraya meninggalkan ruang tamu.

.

'^' DTMM '^'

.

_"Croissant and Yogurt Berry,"_ Ujar bibi Marry seraya membuka tudung saji.

_"Thank you―"_

"Kami pulang?!" Cih, suara mama dan…. Bocah itu!

Tak kupedulikan suara mereka yang ramai melebihi pasar―mungkin. Selepas berdo'a, kusantap _Croissant _itu.

"Hola, _Baby_.. Bagaimana Minggu pagimu? Cukup lama bukan, waktu istirahat untuk ukuran anak gadis sepertimu?" Sapa mama dengan nada mengejek.

Ugh, sial! Kalau saja aku tidak terlambat bangun pagi ini, pasti aku sudah protes pada mama layaknya para mahasiswa yang demo besar-besaran di depan gedung DPR. Dengan seenak jidat, mama pergi bersenang-senang meninggalkan anak satu-satunya ini!

"_Aigoo_, Minseok~! Kau ini kalau sedang lapar seperti makanan buas. Lihat bagaimana kau merombak-ambik roti itu dengan lahapnya. Semalam bermimpi menjadi Singa, _eoh_?" Sial! Nggak mama, nggak bocah itu (aku malas mengucapkan namanya), sama saja! Malah sekarang mereka tertawa lagi. Sebal!

"Aish,diam kau bocah!" Aku melotot. Yah, walaupun mataku tidak keluar sepenuhnya..

"Minseok, kau jangan begitu pada temanmu―"

"Teman?! _Omo_, mama~! Sekelas selama 8 tahun dengan orang itu saja, aku serasa menjadi orang gila, apalagi menjadi teman?" Ups, tak kubayangkan bila Koran esok pagi bertema _'Perang Dunia III, berlokasi di rumah kediaman Kim Minseok'_.

"_YAK_,Minseok! Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, _eoh_?" Mama mulai marah. Walau begitu, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Sempat ada rasa penyesalan juga, sih.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kim _Ahjumma_.. Minseok hanya merasa iri saja, karena kita sering jalan bersama tanpa sepengetahuannya," Bocah itu menenangkan mama. Mama pun mengangguk-anggukan kepala, tanda mengerti. Tumben anak itu mengerti jalan pikiranku? "Sebagai tanda permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau sekarang giliran Minseok yang pergi jalan-jalan?" Lanjutnya.

"Ide bagus! Luhan, tolong jagain Minseok ya~" Mama tersenyum ke arah bocah itu.

"_Aigoo_, mama~! Aku inginnya pergi sama mama, bukan sama dia," rengekku. Mama tersenyum kecil ke arahku.

"Minseok sayang, mama sama Luhan sama saja.. dia sudah mama ajarin cara menangani kamu kalau lagi cemberut, kayak sekarang ini." Ujar mama.

"Ayo!" Bocah itu menarik tanganku. Dengan cepat kulepaskan tangannya. Cih, kuman!

"Jangan pegang-pegang!" Sentakku seraya menekuk kedua tangan di depan dada. Bocah itu hanya tersenyum genit, lalu menyalakan mobil.

.

'^' DTMM '^'

.

"_Well_… terus terang aku nggak suka lihat kamu dekat-dekat dengan mamaku! _Yak_, sadar _okay_? Beliau mamaku, bukan mamamu!" Ujarku di mobil. Secara terang-terangan kukeluarkan unek-unek dalam pikiranku.

"Tenang saja, aku nggak bakalan merebut mama kesayanganmu kok," Ujarnya santai.

"Merebut atau apalah itu―aku nggak peduli, yang jelas jangan dekat-dekat dengan mamaku lagi!" Perintahku dengan amat-sangat tegas.

"Tapi…." Ia terlihat sedang berpikir, "Aku butuh pendekatan terlebih dahulu dengan mama mu," Lanjutnya. Aku melotot―pakai banget.

_"Are you fucking kidding me? Are you wanna utilize my mom? Buat apa? Aigoo… K-kau?! Argh you're so crafty. Danseharusnyaakusudahpunyaperasaantidakenaksejakka udekatdenganmamaku!" _Celotehku. Tak kupedulikan ia tahu arti pengucapanku atau tidak. Ya, bukannya meremehkan… tapi cowok bengal kayak gitu biasanya, err… agak sedikit bodoh.

"_Aigoo_, pelan-pelan kalau bicara, Minseok!" Luhan―oke, aku memanggil namanya―menasehatiku.

"Habis kau..." Aku menggantung ucapanku sendiri. Ia terlihat menghela nafas berat.

"Tidak, aku tidak memanfaatkan mama mu…" Ucapnya, "Aku hanya melakukan pendekatan dengan calon mertua,"

Luhan menghentikan mobil di tepi jalan, lalu mulai berbisik kepadaku disertai seringai menakutkan―menurutku, _"if you know what I mean…."_

"Nah, kita ke toko buku saja, ya?" Tanyanya seperti biasa lagi. Aku melongo. Mungkin ia menganggap itu jawaban "ya", dan mulai menyalakan mobil kembali.

Eits, tapi tunggu! '_Pendekatan terhadap cal_―'

.

.

"_Aigoo_, Kau…."

END.

* * *

A/N : Holla~

Huwaa~ Udah lama aku hiatus hiks T^T mian~ mian~~ Tapi aku sering jalan-jalan /tsaah, di ffn―buat baca fanfic― kok :v dan ff ini sebenernya udah aku buat cukup lama sebelum akhirnya dipublish huehehe XD

Eh iya, lagi-lagi aku selalu bingung bikin judul hiks T^T jadi maaf kalo nggak nyambung.

Oke, setelah aku berpikir cukup lama (emang aku bisa mikir? /salah), kuputuskan untuk memakai uname Baoxiu aja XD~

Tapi tenang, walau begitu aku tetap nggak akan berpaling dari Luhan sang kekasih kok /dikeplak.

Okesip, kayaknya cukup deh bawelnya, kalo kebanyakan entar malah bisa dibuat fanfic baru /tsaah.

Review boleh kan? kalo nggak boleh aku nangis nih /elap ingus ke luhan /?

[P.S : Kritik dan Saran sangat dibutuhkan]

-Baoxiu


End file.
